Due to advances in device scaling for semiconductors, semiconductor device features have become smaller at the same time their aspect ratios have become larger. Consequently, semiconductor wafers have become susceptible to damage from residue created as a result of process flows for semiconductor manufacturing.
To address this susceptibility and other problems, a system has been developed that uses mechanical and chemical cleaning to selectively remove the residue from a semiconductor wafer without damage to the wafer's device structures. This system transports a single semiconductor wafer linearly between an opposing pair of proximity heads that deliver a cleaning fluid to the wafer in an exposure time on the order of a few seconds.
A fluid meniscus is created between the two proximity heads. Cleaning is accomplished by passing the wafer through this meniscus. When the wafer first enters the meniscus, a moving contact line is created. Significant forces are generated at this contact line, which can cause any particles that may be on a bevel of a surface of the wafer to be dislodged. These particles can then be redeposited on the surface of the wafer, where they can interfere with subsequent wafer processing steps, ultimately leading to device failure.